gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mobiltelefon
miniatur|Das Mobiltelefon im Radar Das Mobiltelefon (umgangssprachlich auch Handy; engl. Cell Phone) dient in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony , Grand Theft Auto V und in Grand Theft Auto Online als unverzichtbares Kommunikationsmittel. In Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories wird der Spieler mithilfe eines Pagers über neue Missionen oder Waffen informiert. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars besitzt der Protagonist einen PDA. Beschaffung und Funktion Grand Theft Auto 1 * In Grand Theft Auto 1 taucht das Mobiltelefon auf als Hinweis-Symbol für einen Auftraggeber. Vice City * In Vice City erhält man das Mobiltelefon, sobald man Leo Teal in der Mission Dunkle Gassen getötet hat. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Telefon der Marke Squid. San Andreas * Der Protagonist Carl Johnson hat das Mobiltelefon schon bei sich, als er zurück nach Los Santos kommt, und wird regelmäßig darauf angerufen. Praktisch jeder San-Andreas-Charakter besitzt ein Mobiltelefon. Man wird auch angerufen, wenn man neue Missionen braucht, aber man kann es nicht selbst verwenden. Liberty City Stories * Toni Cipriani erbeutet in der Anfangsmission Snuff-Movie ein Mobiltelefon, indem er einen Sindacco-Gangster tötet und benutzt es von da an häufig. Grand Theft Auto IV * In Grand Theft Auto IV läuft das Mobiltelefon zur Hochform auf: Hier ist es ein Hightech-Gerät mit Kalender-, Organizer-, und Fotoapparat-Funktion (Fotos können (leider nur in bestimmten Missionen) auf den zentralen Polizeicomputer hochgeladen werden). Natürlich kann man auch damit telefonieren aber keine Kurzmitteilungen (SMS) versenden. Zu denjenigen, die man anrufen kann, gehören die Polizei, der Rettungsdienst, die Feuerwehr und ein Dienst namens ZiT, der einem per SMS Interpreten und Songnamen des aktuell im Radio gespielten Liedes schickt. Natürlich kann man selbst Telefonnummern wählen. * Auf den aufsammelbaren Mobiltelefonen ist das Logo von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas abgebildet. * Dankenswerterweise besitzen die Mobiltelefone die Funktion „Schlafmodus“, welche man über den Menüpunkt „Optionen“ aktivieren kann. So hat man dann seine Ruhe vor all den Freundinnen und Freunden, die ständig bowlen gehen möchten, zum Essen ausgeführt werden oder saufen wollen. * Sein erstes Mobiltelefon bekommt Niko Bellic in der Anfangsmission It’s your Call von seinem Cousin Roman. Roman verspricht ihm für später ein „Premium-Qualitäts-Handy“. Aber auch das gebrauchte Modell hat eine Vielzahl von Funktionen aufzuweisen. Playboy X gibt Niko in der Mission Photo Shoot ein neues Mobiltelefon. In The Lost and Damned hat man ein Premium-Mobiltelefon mit neuem Design von Anfang an, in The Ballad of Gay Tony besitzt Luis ein Smartphone. * Aktiviert wird das Mobiltelefon bei der Xbox 360 und der PlayStation 3 durch Drücken von Steuerkreuz 25px, auf dem PC durch die Pfeiltaste oben. Es erscheint dann am rechten unteren Bildschirmrand. Drückt man Steuerkreuz 25px/Pfeiltaste unten, verschwindet es wieder. * Man kann außerdem auf einer Internetseite neue Designs und Klingeltöne auf das Mobiltelefon laden, unter anderem von Sprunk, eCola und Burger Shot. * Cheats können in GTA IV, TLaD und TBoGT ebenfalls über das Mobiltelefon eingegeben werden. Grand Theft Auto V * Ein Großteil der Funktionen des Handys wurden aus Grand Theft Auto IV übernommen, es gibt jedoch auch einige Änderungen: ** Jedes Handy hat nun ein Touch-Display und verfügt über einen Web-Browser. ** Cheats werden nicht mehr über das Handy eingegeben. ** Im Prolog besitzt Michael ein älteres Modell, welches dem aus GTA 4 relativ nahekommt. Das ist auch logisch, weil die Einleitung im Jahre 2004 statt findet, wo man Smartphones in ihrer heutigen Form praktisch noch nicht kannte. Es dient nur zur Zündung eines Sprengsatzes und taucht nur in dieser einen Mission auf. * Desweiteren verfügt jeder Hauptcharakter über ein eigenes, spezielles Handy. ** Michaels Handy basiert auf einem Apple iPhone. ** Franklins Handy basiert auf einem Android Smartphone, wahrscheinlich auf dem Samsung Galaxy S III. ** Trevors Handy basiert auf einem Smartphone mit Microsofts Windows Phone, ein spezielles Modell lässt sich aber nicht erkennen. Grand Theft Auto Online Das Handy des Online-Protagonisten ähnelt stark an die von Michael d.h. der Online-Protagonist ist auch im besitz eines iFruit Phone welches auf einem Apple iPhone basiert. Trivia *Ist die Handy-Kamera angewählt und man hält für einige Zeit inne, visiert der Sucher automatisch (attraktive) Frauen an, sobald diese in Sichtweite sind. Bilder-Galerie Handy_1.jpg|GTA 1 Handy_gta_vc.jpg|Vice City Handy_gta_sa.jpg|San Andreas Handy_gta_lcs.png|Liberty City Stories Handy_gta_iv.jpg|GTA IV Handy_tlad.png|The Lost and Damned Handy_tbogt.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony Siehe auch * Handy-Gespräche in San Andreas * Pager * PDA * Telefonnummern Kategorie:Equipment Kategorie:Elektronikgeräte Kategorie:Telekommunikation